1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for depressing a telephone-mounted switch, and more particularly to a switch depressor that can be used with a telephone-handset-mounted line disconnect switch to depress and retain the switch in a depressed position so that the telephone line is in the open, call-receiving condition, and to avoid the need to replace the handset on its base or cradle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to disable a telephone line connection between the caller and a party being called, the telephone handset must normally be replaced on its base or rest in order that the handset can bear against and depress a line switch to effect the disconnection, and thereby permit the telephone instrument to be in condition to make or receive a subsequent telephone call. Some telephones that include the dialing mechanism in the handset, along with a mouthpiece and a listening portion, include a depressible switch between the dialing device and the mouthpiece in order to permit convenient manual disconnection of the telephone line, and thereby avoid the need to return the handset to its base or rest in order to make the disconnection.
When a telephone user has completed his calls and no longer wishes to use the instrument to place calls, he is required to return the handset to its base or rest, in order to disconnect the telephone line and permit the instrument to receive incoming calls. To avoid the need to replace the handset on its base or cradle, which might be located at a distance from the user, it is desirable that some provision be made to cause the line disconnect switch on the handset to be maintained in the depressed condition. In that regard, several approaches have been suggested to obtain that effect. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,167, granted on Jul. 5, 1977, to Albert E. Boyd, there is disclosed a telephone switch retaining device including an adjustable band that surrounds the handset and that carries a depressing member that can selectively be placed into contact with the line disconnect switch in order to depress the switch and avoid the need to return the handset to its base or rest.
Another approach to permitting a handset line disconnect button to be maintained in a depressed condition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,768, which issued Sep. 26, 1978, to Reggie D. Wood. That patent discloses a clip member that surrounds the handset and that is movable along the length of the handset to and from a position in contact with the line disconnect switch. The clip includes a projection that is adapted to be selectively placed into or out of contact with the line disconnect switch, so that when the projection is in contact with the switch the switch is depressed and is maintained in a depressed position.
Although devices that are intended to permit disconnection of a telephone line without requiring return of the handset to its base or rest have been disclosed, the known devices are inconvenient to use and are required to be maintained on the handset, which could render uncomfortable the holding of the handset for a protracted period of time. Additionally, the prior art devices are generally so positioned that they are adjacent to the mouthpiece portion of the handset, and when moved out of contact with the line disconnect switch, to permit use of the telephone, they could inadvertently overlie and possibly block a portion of the mouthpiece.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art devices and to provide an improved telephone switch depressor that is simple to use, that is economical, and that does not interfere with the convenient use of a telephone handset.